Estelcolindor: porteuse d'espoir
by angel Lya
Summary: un autre....venez voir....
1. Chapter 1

_**Auteur:** ben...moi,Anariel _

_**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages et lieuxdu Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent à Mr. Tolkien ...que j'adore pour ses histoires... Sauf Elenya qui est à moi, ainsi que Mirìel ( fille fictived'Aragorn et mèred'Elenya), et le serviteur dans le début...je crois que ce'st tout! Ah...j'oubliais le p'tit cheval Aslan...bah...je ne me casserai pas la tête avec ça!_

_**Résumé**:__Nous sommes à peu près 400 ans aprèsla mort du Roi Aragorn. Le majesteux royaume qu'il avait mis tant d'adeur à rebâtir est de nouveau sur le point de s'écrouler. En Effet, la Terre du Milieu grouilllent d'orques de partout...tout est surveillé. Elenya, héritière de l'Evenstar, se voit confier la mission de refaire briller l'Étoile du soir. Mais pour cela, elle devra dire adieu à sa famille à tout jamais, car elle devra retourner dans le passé au temps de l'anneau. Des événements doivent être modifier dans le passé pour permettre à l'avenir futur des Hommes de survivre. Se sont des petits détails qui font toute la différence..._

_**NDA:** Allo! Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je planche sur les fics et maintenant, j'ai décidé de les regrouper en une...( soyez pas méchants, je n'arrive jamaisàterminer un fic!). Maisavec celle là, j'espère vraiment yarriver! Bon je crois que j'en aie assez dit. Je blablate un peu trop! Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez( reviews svp)! _

_**Estelcolindor : porteuse d'espoir**_

_**La mission**_

Les feux créaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs de la cité blanche. Chaque coin de rue était éclairé par de hautes torches et surveillé par de petites patrouilles de l'armée royale. Accroupie dans le recoins d'une tour, une silhouette encapuchonnée jeta un coup d'œil furtif au travers de la fenêtre et attendit que le groupe de soldats passe. Avec grâce et rapidité, elle se faufila dans les allées étroites de la ville. Finalement, elle arriva dans les écuries où un homme d'un certain âge l'attendait depuis un bon moment tenant un cheval scellé par la bride. Il caressa d'une main affectueuse le doux pelage blanc de la bête.

« Qu'Eru vous protège, princesse! » dit le vieil homme s'adressant à la jeune femme « Aslan vous portera où vous le désirer. »

« Digne descendant de Gripoil, emmène moi là où tout a commencé. » souffla-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse

Elle effleura la crinière soyeuse du bout des doigts et serra brusquement le poing l'abattant contre la selle. Le vieux serviteur aurait bien aimé soulager la peine qui dévorait son âme, mais la princesse l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, la main en signe d'arrêt.

«J'aimerais tant vous aider… »

« Vous n'y pouvez rien, mon pauvre ami…rien de plus que ce que vous venez de faire. »

« Tout de même…. » dit-il tendant un sac et ses armes «…. permettez moi de vous souhaiter bonne chance. Ne laissez pas les orques vous prendre sinon notre dernier espoir sera perdu. »

Le bas du visage éclairé par les rayons de la lune, la jeune femme esquissa un triste sourire à l'adresse du loyal serviteur. Elle aussi, espérait de tout cœur réussir cette mission, car l'avenir des Hommes était entre ses mains. Et combien cette tâche lui pesait sur les épaules.

« Princesse! » s'exclama le vieil homme agitant une main alors qu'elle se préparait à partir « N'oubliez pas ceci! »

Il lança maladroitement un petit objet qui atterrit au creux des paumes jointes de la princesse. Elle se gronda intérieurement d'avoir fait un oubli de cette importance. Ce petit pendentif était la source même de la mission. En tant que fille de Mirìel, elle même fille d'Aragorn, Elenya avait hérité de l'Evenstar, bijou ayant appartenu à son oncle Eldarion. Autrefois, il rayonnait de toute sa clarté, mais maintenant il était aussi terne que le gris du ciel au dessus de leur tête. Elle se rappela soudain ce que sa mère lui avait dit il y a tout juste quelques heures: « La lumière de l'étoile du soir ne croît ni ne décroît, ma fille. Mais en ces temps sombres, l'espoir se fane tranquillement et bientôt, il n'en restera rien. Va Elenya! Ramène la lumière sur le visage des Hommes, tel est à présent ton destin! »

« Bon voyage! » murmura nostalgiquement le serviteur

La jeune femme talonna Aslan dans les flancs et partit au galop. Ses sabots martelaient le dallage de pierre blanche avec un tel fracas que les soldats s'activèrent à stopper l'inconnue. Elenya vit qu'ils apprêtaient à refermer les grilles de la grande porte.

« _Noro lim, noro lim_ _Aslan_ !» s'exclama-t-elle dans la langue elfique de sa grand-mère Arwen

L'étalon hennit bruyamment et accéléra l'allure. Il bouscula les gardes qui s'étaient mis en travers de sa route pour lui faire barrage. Au moment où la porte se referma sur lui, il bondit dans un majestueux saut et se retrouva hors des murs de Minas Tirith. Les soldats trop effrayés par les orques potentiels qui pouvaient se trouver dans les parages, préférèrent la laisser filer.

Elenya galopa de longues heures avant de daigner se retourner pour dire adieu à sa maison. Puis, elle regarda vers les étoiles qui tentaient une faible percée dans les épais nuages. Une main sur le cœur, elle récita une courte prière à sa famille.

Ses pensées volèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre d'une des hautes tours de la cité blanche, là où une magnifique dame vêtue de soie couleur de nuit laissait libre cour à ses larmes. Mirìel murmura un adieu silencieux à sa fille unique. Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle apercevait une petite tache blanche s'éloigner grâce à sa vue perçante. Pourtant, elle était symbole d'espoir en ces temps de grands malheurs, car les orques frappaient à leurs portes réclamant la fin de l'âge des Hommes. Elle étouffa un sanglot et se retira dans sa chambre dans les bras de son époux. Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement. Il caressa ses longs cheveux noirs amoureusement malgré le chagrin qui transperçait son cœur. Dans les autres appartements, à chaque fenêtre, se tenaient des membres de la famille royale. Ils regardaient leur petit espoir chevaucher les plaines du Gondor.

( à suivre...!)


	2. Retour dans le temps

**NDA:** _C'est toujours moi! Je deviens fatiguante, non...? Lol! Bon voici le 2e chapitre d'Estelcolindor...et pour tous ceux et celles qui se demandent quand notre cher et adoré Haldir va apparaître: c'est pour dans pas longtemps. Dès que la troupe sera arrivé en Lorien, vous aellez pouvoir voir votre elfe!_

_Bonne lecture! Et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!_

_Bye!_

_Anariel_

_Retour dans le temps_

Une pluie maussade qui s'était abattue sur eux depuis trois jours cédait tranquillement sa place aux timides rayons de soleil perçant l'épaisse couche nuageuse. Elenya releva la tête ravie de sentir la douce caresse la lumière sur son visage. Elle se débarrassa du capuchon de sa cape pour libérer une fine chevelure dorée. Non longtemps après, désireuse de faire une pause et de laisser souffler son cheval, elle s'arrêta près des bois d'Or de la Lorien. La jeune femme quitta rapidement ses bottes pour apprécier la sensation de l'herbe fraîche sous ses pieds. Elle marcha jusqu'à un arbre et se laissa glisser contre le tronc lisse. L'endroit était si calme et le paysage était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Tout cela était bien différent du château; toutes ces allées et venues passant par les directives envers le peuple. C'était trop d'agitation pour la princesse, elle, qui ne rêvait que de calme et de tranquillité. Mais derrière ce beau tableau se cachait une crainte permanente : celle de se faire capturer par les orques.

À cette pensée, le cœur d'Elenya se serra. Elle savait ces créatures sans pitié pour aucune espèce pas même la leur. Petite jadis, on lui avait raconté l'histoire de son arrière grand-mère Celebrian. Prise par les orques dans une embuscade, ils lui avait fait sévir milles tourments. Ses fils l'avaient délivrée, mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre en Terre du Milieu, puis l'année suivante, elle s'en allait aux Havres Gris et passait Outre Mer.

Une bien triste histoire qui ne faisait que remuer sa haine envers eux. Serrant les dents pour contenir sa colère, la jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'une flèche vint se planter à quelques centimètre de sa figure. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour identifier ses assaillants qu'elle entendit d'horribles hurlements provenir du fonds des Bois.

« _Yrch _! » s'exclama-t-elle sortant son poignard de sa gaine

Une flamme inhabituelle brillant dans les yeux, Elenya se retrouva encerclée par une troupe de cinq orques. L'un d'eux porta un cor à sa bouche et souffla. Un boucan infernal en ressortit ce qui fit boucher les oreilles de la princesse.

« C'est ça! Même pas capable de faire sa sale besogne tout seul, il faut qu'il appelle toute la cavalerie! »

Elle recula lentement voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et ces créatures immondes. Un orque plus corpulent que le reste d'entre eux se détacher du groupe et marcha vers elle. Il lui coinça le menton dans une poigne de fer, un sourire hideux sur son visage. Il grimaça soudainement au moment où l'arme d'Elenya s'enfonça dans sa chair. Un liquide noir tachait la belle lame maintenant souillée par le sang d'orque. Telle une poupée de chiffon, il balança son corps qui roula dans l'herbe. Il arracha le poignard de sa blessure et lui entailla l'épaule d'une longue plaie.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et glissèrent rageusement sur ses joues. Refermant les paupières, la jeune femme attendait qu'on lui porte le coup de grâce, mais elle entendit le hennissement réconfortant d'Aslan. L'étalon galopait à toute vitesse vers les orques qui s'écartaient sur son chemin. Elenya se saisit de la bride au passage et s'y accrocha fermement. Une fois éloignée de la Lorien, elle remonta à cheval. Elle se permit encore une fois de pleurer sur l'endroit que venait de profaner les orques.

Aucun arrêt maintenant, s'était-elle promise. Elle remonta vers le Nord apercevant au loin la forêt qui bordait Fondcombe et arriva finalement au point désiré: la Comté. Détachant la scelle du dos de l'étalon, Elenya passa une main dans sa crinière, ses doigts s'y emmêlant.

« Voilà! » dit-elle « Tu es libre, mon ami. Merci de m'avoir sauvée et portée jusqu'ici! C'est ici que nos routes se séparent. Je te souhaite bonne chance. »

Aslan frotta son museau au creux de sa paume lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et le regarda partir. La jeune femme prit une inspiration. Sa main serrait l'Evenstar terni qui pendait non chaland au bout d'une fine chaînette d'argent attachée à son cou.

« Doux Valars! » s'exécuta-t-elle « Accordez cette requête. Non pour moi mais, pour tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Les orques à l'âme noire parcourent nos terres. L'âge des Hommes est en train de s'éteindre bien avant son heure. Permettez moi de refaire briller l'Étoile du soir à son temps et en sa gloire. Ramenez moi au temps de l'anneau! »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux attendant une réponse à sa requête. Tranquillement, un épais brouillard s'éleva autour d'elle l'enveloppant d'une barrière protectrice. Pourtant, Elenya se sentait si bien. Elle était bercée par une douce mélodie dont elle ne reconnaissait que quelques paroles. La brume se dissipa au bout d'un moment emportant avec elle la princesse du Gondor.

Au flot de lumière l'aveugla complètement. Elenya porta une main à sa gorge tellement qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Tous ses sens étaient embrouillés. Elle ne sentait rien, ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien… Au bout d'un moment, la clarté qui l'éblouissait s'en alla d'un seul coup. La jeune femme frotta vigoureusement ses yeux rougis et embués de larmes. Elle n'eut le temps que d'entendre un hennissement étouffé qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le museau d'un cheval. Hébétée, elle vit un vieil homme drapé d'une tunique grise se débarrasser de la bride qu'il avait resserrée.

« Eh bien, jeune demoiselle! Allez-vous bien? » lui demanda-t-il descendant de sa carriole

« Oui…je crois » répondit-elle, incertaine

« Que faites-vous en plein milieu de la route? Aucun de la race des Hommes où des Elfes ne vient dans la Comté d'habitude. »

Les sourcils broussailleux du vieil homme se froncèrent. Devant son air amical, Elenya lui adressa un radieux sourire.

« Je suis de passage. » répondit-elle d'un franc parler « Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve le village de Bree? Je dois y rencontrer quelqu'un. »

« Continuez le long de cette route et vous le trouverez très facilement. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. »

« Gandalf le Gris, pour vous servir, mademoiselle! » se présenta-t-il d'un rire sonore

« Elenya Undomiel, au revoir! »

Elenya se retourna et continua son chemin. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle dévoile son identité sinon que dirait son grand-père Aragorn en la voyant. Ayant déjà parcouru un bout de chemin, elle ne vit pas que le vieillard continuait à l'observer, un sourire énigmatique flottant sur ses minces lèvres. Elle atteignit enfin Bree alors que le jour se terminait. En la voyant entrer, le propriétaire de l'auberge du Poney Fringant se hâta vers elle. La jeune femme sourit intérieurement. Lorsqu'elle était petite, l'on lui avait raconté en détails l'épisode de Bree et l'avidité de recueillir des renseignements de M. Poiredebeurré.

« Que puis-je pour vous, ravissante dame? » dit-il s'inclinant profondément

« Une chambre pour une semaine s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Oh! Vous ne restez que quelques jours. Dans ce cas, nous avons une belle suite pour vous. Elle se trouve au deuxième étage. »

Prosper Poiredebeurré était visiblement déçu du court séjour de la voyageuse.

« Je n'aie pas besoin de la meilleure chambre. Sauriez-vous me dire si je pourrais trouver un certain Grands-Pas ici? » dit-elle finissant sa phrase à voix basse

Les yeux du propriétaire se firent inquiets et se promenèrent de gauche à droite, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la table du fond qui était vide. Discrètement, il lui pointa le fond de la vaste pièce.

« Si vous tenez à lui parler, attendez jusqu'à ce soir. Il y vient toujours fumer sa pipe à l'écart des autres. »

« Eh bien! » déclara-t-elle « Ce soir, il va avoir de la visite. »

Poiredebeurré la reconduisit au pas de sa chambre. Il attendit patiemment qu'Elenya s'est débarrassée de son bagage. Elle déposa une petite bourse dans sa main ce qui provoqua un sourire satisfait sur le visage de l'homme chauve. Il s'inclina encore une fois et disparut au rez-de-chaussée d'où régnait une agitation joyeuse. La jeune femme sortit de son sac un peigne d'ivoire; cadeau de son oncle Eldarion. Elle démêla sa longue chevelure dorée tout en chantonnant une complainte. Elle descendit quelques heures plus tard fraîchement débarrassée de odeurs désagréables du voyage. Un coup d'œil rapide vers la table qui l'intéressait, elle sut que celui qu'elle attendait allait bientôt arriver.

« Vous nous faites grâce de votre présence, charmante demoiselle » lui dit Monsieur Poiredebeurré, un sourire accueillant

« L'accueil chaleureuse de votre auberge m'a donné goût de me mêler au monde. »

« Savez-vous chanter, belle enfant? » lui demanda un homme trapu et visiblement mal rasé

« Bien sûr! Qu'aimeriez-vous entendre? »

Debout au milieu de la salle, Elenya choisit de leur chanter _la Chanson de l'Hiver_ qui lui rappelait sa demeure du Gondor.

Gondor, Gondor entre les Monts et la Mer!

Le Vent d'Ouest soufflait là: la lumière sur l'Arbre d'Argent

Tombait comme la brillante pluie aux jardins des Rois de jadis.

O fiers murs! Tours blanches! O couronne ailée et trône d'or!

O Gondor, Gondor! Les Hommes verront-ils l'Arbre d'Argent,

Ou le Vent d'Ouest soufflera-t-il encore entre les Monts et la Mer?

Lorsqu'elle se tut, la princesse se rendit compte que tous les gens de la salle étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Certains avaient la larme à l'œil de la savoir si loin de chez elle. Contente d'elle, elle se hâta d'aller s'asseoir à une table et commanda à boire.

« Une chope de bière ou une coupe de vin pour vous? »

« Un peu de vin suffira, merci! » dit-elle à l'adressa de l'aubergiste

Pendant qu'elle sirotait tranquillement sa coupe, la jeune femme sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Sans se retourner, elle continua à boire un moment comme si de rien était.

« Vous avez aimé ma chanson? » demanda-t-elle à l'homme assis dans l'ombre près du mur

« C'est une vieille complainte du Gondor. Je suis surpris que vous m'ayez remarqué! »

La voix semblait neutre aux oreilles d'Elenya, mais teintée d'un léger étonnement.

« À vrai dire, je vous attendais, Monsieur Grands-Pas le Rôdeur du Nord. »

« Je devrais vous connaître? » demanda celui-ci devenu méfiant

« Plus tard vous auriez pu….,mais maintenant j'ai modifié mon destin. »

« Vos propos sont si tristes, mademoiselle… »

« Appelez-moi Elenya. » le coupa-t-elle « J'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

L'homme au teint basané fut frappé de stupeur lorsque les yeux d'un gris étoilé de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens. Elle lui rappelait curieusement quelqu'un…deux personnes à la fois. Sa ressemblance frappante avec ces deux personnes le laissèrent sans voix ce qui laissait le temps à la princesse du Gondor de poursuivre son discours.

« Je désire vous accompagner. Je sais où vous allez; ce que vous compter faire. »

« Vous êtes bien mystérieuse, mademoiselle Elenya. » réussit à dire Grands-Pas ayant retrouver l'usage de la parole « Savez-vous réellement ce dans quoi vous vous aventurez? »

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir d'où s'exprimait une triste mélancolie.

« Bien sûr que je le sais! Sinon, je ne serais pas là à tenter de vous convaincre de m'emmener avec vous. »

Grands-Pas parut encore hésiter. Après tout, elle pouvait bien être contrôlée par le Mal pour le détourner de sa mission.

« Que cherchez-vous à faire alors? »

« Je dois rendre la lumière à un peuple qui se perd. »

« C'est bien vague…. »

« Je vous en pris! » s'exclama-t-elle désespérée « Il faut à tout pris que je vienne avec vous! Je ne vous gênerez pas longtemps. J'ai plusieurs endroits où je dois me rendre. »

« Soit! » déclara-t-il « Vous pouvez m'accompagner, mais sachez que je ne serez pas seul. » Il se perdit un instant dans le bleu miroitant des yeux de la jeune femme. « ….vous ressemblez tant à des personnes que je connais. »

Elenya serra longuement la main de Grands-Pas entre ses longs doigts fins et lui sourit. Une agréable chaleur enveloppa son cœur, lui donnant signe qu'il restait encore de l'espoir.

« Je ne vous direz jamais assez merci. Aussi, je vous en dirai un peu plus sur moi quand nous serons arrivés à Fondcombe. Bonne nuit, messire Aragorn! »

Telle une fillette enjouée, elle se leva précipitement de la table et se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant le Rôdeur sans mot. Cette nuit fut la première pour Elenya où elle put dormir en paix, le cœur léger.

à suivre...!


	3. Le début d'une aventure

NDA: Lol! Dsl !Je n'avais rien à aire alors j'ai décidé d'aller rajouter un chapitre! Et merci pour toutes les reviews! Je vous adore!

Bye!

_Anariel_

Le début d'une Aventure

Les premiers jours d'Elenya à Bree furent très animés. Grands-Pas qu'elle appelait désormais sous son vrai nom, Aragorn, l'emmenait avec elle dans diverses petites tâches environnantes qu'il devait accomplir. Le soir venu, ils revenaient à l'auberge et la jeune femme le priait tout le temps de lui raconter de vieilles histoires sur les Elfes.

« Vous semblez bien vous intéressez aux Elfes, mademoiselle. » constata Aragorn, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

« Bien…là où je vis, il y avait une Elfe d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. »

« Il n'y a pourtant pas d'Elfe qui vit au Gondor. »

Quand il vit le chagrin de nouveau peindre les traits délicats de la jeune femme, Aragorn se ravisa et préféra ne pas s'étendre sur ce sujet.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Aragorn! Je vous éclairerai bientôt là dessus…du moins autant que je pourrai en dire. Je vous l'aie promis! »

Celle-ci redevint tout sourire. Elle débarrassa leur assiette puisqu'elle avait accès aux cuisines. Prosper Poiredebeurré avait succombé à son charme lui aussi. Elle revint ensuite avec deux grandes coupes d'argent remplies de vin à ras bord.

« Et maintenant, cher Rôdeur, je pense que vous en savez plus sur moi que moi sur vous. Pourriez-vous éclairer ma sombre lanterne? » dit-elle d'un ton rieur

« Que dire….je fais ce qu'un rôdeur fait. Je parcours la Terre du Milieu d'un peu partout m'arrangeant de différentes missions au passage. Je suis ici pour une autre. »

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre? »

« Un ami….c'est un vieil homme. »

« S'appellerait-il Gandalf le Gris par hasard? »

Aragorn se leva d'un bond. Décidément, cette jeune femme le surprenait encore.

« Vous le connaissez? »

« Un peu…je l'ai croisé sur la route et il m'a indiqué le chemin pour Bree. »

Intérieurement, Elenya était navrée de devoir mentir ainsi à son grand-père. Elle qui l'avait connu en homme de château et avait encore du mal à le concevoir en simple rôdeur. Et maintenant, de mentir au sujet de Gandalf lui serrait le cœur. Cet homme qui avait l'apparence d'un vieillard lui avait servi de professeur jusqu'à ses douze ans.

« Dans quelques minutes, nous irons derrière les haies de la porte d'entrée Ouest de Bree. » lui dit-il la sortant de ses pensées

« Qu'avons-nous à y faire? »

« Nous devons surveiller l'arrivée de nos futurs compagnons. Je vous avais prévenue que je ne serais pas indéfiniment seul. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle avec un sourire « Un peu de compagnie ne nous fera pas de mal. »

« Allons venez! Il faut y aller! »

Elenya courut à sa chambre chercher sa cape de voyage. Elle prit soin de nouer ses cheveux en une longue tresse avec une lanière de cuir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Aragorn, un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose de mauvais se rapprochait et cette chose en question était plus maléfique d'un orque.

« Hâtons-nous! » déclara-t-elle fermement à l'adresse du rôdeur » Il y a quelque chose de mauvais qui se rapproche du village. »

« Vous les avez vus? »

« Non, mais j'ai un pressentiment….et d'habitude, je préfère le suivre. »

« Sage décision! » mentionna-t-il « Des cavaliers noirs font route par ici et seront là dans très peu de temps. »

« Des Nazgûls ! »

Le dégoût s'affichait clairement sur son visage. Elle qui détestait les orques en mourir, voilà qu'elle se retrouverait sans soute confrontée à des Nazgûls. Aragorn posa une main rassurante sur son épaule ce qui la fit tressaillir de douleur. La princesse n'avait pas oublié sa dernière rencontre avec l'orque en Lorien. Néanmoins, sa blessure avait eu le temps de cicatriser un peu, mais restait toujours sensible.

« Elenya! » s'inquiéta-t-il « Vous êtes blessée? »

« Rien de très grave…. » murmura-t-elle le souffle court «…j'ai été blessée par un orque, il y a deux semaines. »

Le regard d'Aragorn se durcit un moment. Il sortit une petite bourse qui était nouée à sa ceinture et vida un peu d'eau de sa gourde dans un bol de fer blanc. De gestes précis, il broya une partie des feuilles d'athelas dans l'eau.

« Enlevez votre tunique. »

« Quoi! » s'exclama la jeune femme rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux

« Vous êtes blessée et avez omis de me le dire…Je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus confiance en moi. »

« Je croyais que c'était sans importance. Pardonnez-moi! »

Obtempérant, Elenya sentit la fraîcheur des feuilles d'athelas soulager sa douleur. Le rôdeur broya la partie restante de la verdure et l'appliqua directement sur la plaie. La jeune femme serra les dents tandis qu'il posait une pression constante sur la blessure. Il la pansa assez solidement, mais gardait un peu de flexibilité pour permettre au bras de bouger.

« Merci! » murmura-t-elle timidement

« La prochaine fois, promettez-moi de me dire s'il vous arrive quelque chose. »

« Je…je vous le promets. »

L'expression de son visage radoucit, il lui confia des paroles qui réchauffèrent le cœur de la princesse.

« Je ne sais pourquoi, mais vous m'êtes précieuse. Pas comme une sœur, ni comme une femme…plutôt comme une amitié qui traverse le temps. »

« Vous ne pouvez mieux dire! »

« Allez! Nos amis sont arrivés! »

Ils se cachèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre dans les haies et entendirent un échange de paroles entre l'homme de la loge et de visiteurs. D'où ils étaient, Elenya aperçu quatre petites silhouettes se dessiner dans l'obscurité. Il pleuvait à verse cette nuit-là ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la princesse. Le nez rougi, elle éternua plusieurs fois, le bruit caché par le claquement de la pluie. Aragorn, quant à lui, parut royalement s'amuser de sa situation, car un large sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

« Que voulez-vous, et d'où venez-vous? » demanda une voix bourrue

« Nous nous rendons à l'auberge d'ici » répondit une autre voix plus sérieuse aux oreilles de la jeune femme. « Nous nous dirigeons vers l'est, et nous ne pouvons aller plus loin ce soir. »

« Des Hobbits! Quatre Hobbits! Et, qui plus est, de la Comté d'après leur parler! »

La conversation s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que l'un des Hobbits perde patience et somma au gardien de les laisser passer. Elenya et Aragorn retinrent un fou rire la main sur chacune de leur bouche. Les Hobbits avaient tout un caractère lorsqu'il pleuvait. Dès que l'homme eut le dos tourné, deux formes sombres grimpèrent vivement par-dessus la barrière et se fondirent dans les ombres de la rue du village. Enfin au sec près du foyer, la jeune femme se sécha les cheveux, changea rapidement de vêtements et rejoignit le rôdeur à sa table en retrait. Elle s'assit à ses côtés ayant elle aussi rabattu le capuchon de sa cape par-dessus sa tête. Aragorn fumait tranquillement sa pipe à long tuyau curieusement sculptée. En débit de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce, ils restèrent drapés dans leur cape, une leur visible dans leurs yeux tandis qu'ils observaient les Hobbits.

Elenya pouvait sentir le malaise qu'éprouvait le Hobbit à l'épaisse tignasse brune. Il ne cessait de jeter des regard furtifs en leur directions. Finalement, elle l'aperçut demander discrètement l'identité des deux personnes au fond de la salle.

M. Poiredebeurré les regarda inquiet puis tourna la tête vers le petit homme.

« Lui? Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est un de ces types qui vagabondent; les Rôdeurs qu'on les appelle. Il se fait appeler Grands-Pas. »

« Et l'autre qui l'accompagne? »

« C'est une jeune femme. Je n'en sais pas plus sur elle, mais elle est très charmante. Je regrette qu'elle se soit attachée à ce Rôdeur. Excusez-moi ! Je dois retourner remplir des pots de bières! »

Le hobbit finit par s'apercevoir que Grands-Pas le regardait à présent. Bientôt, d'un geste de la main accompagné d'un salut de la tête, il l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec eux. Comme il s'approchait, Aragorn rejeta son capuchon , révélant une tête ébouriffée aux cheveux bruns mouchetés de gris et, dans un visage pâle et sévère, une paire d'yeux gris pénétrants. Elenya en fit de même mettant en évidence son jeune âge, sa longue chevelure dorée et ses yeux d'un gris perçant.

« On m'appelle Grands-Pas. » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Je suis heureux rencontrer, Maître Soucolline. »

Ils conversèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que le jeune hobbit prit congé de lui. La princesse se décida enfin à entrer dans le vif le retenant doucement par l'épaule.

« Maître Soucolline, bien que ceci ne soit pas votre véritable nom, Grands-Pas est une personne digne de confiance. Croyez-moi. »

Elle le laissa partir alors qu'il méditait sur ces mystérieuses paroles. De nouveau assise à leur table, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plongeant dans ses pensées. Elle ne vit pas le dénommé Soucolline se prendre les pieds dans les plats puis disparaître avant même d'avoir eu à toucher le sol. La jeune femme sursauta alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose atterrir sur sa jambe. Elle se leva vivement laissant Aragorn se mettre devant elle.

« Alors? Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela? Vous avez mis les pieds dans le plat! Ou devrais-je dire le doigt! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous entendez par là! »

« Oh, que si! » répliqua Grands-Pas » Alors s'il vous plaît, monsieur Sacquet, j'aimerais avoir un entretien tranquille avec vous. »

Aragorn entraîna le hobbit dans sa chambre suivi par la princesse du Gondor. Ils s'installèrent dans le petit salon et discutèrent de sa bévue. Le jeune hobbit qui se prénommait Frodon Sacquet parut effrayé par les propos que lui tint Grands-Pas. Comme il réfléchissait à sa situation, un broua broua retentit derrière la porte. Elenya céda le chemin à trois hobbits énergiques se marchant les uns sur les autres. Chacun avait en main un objet quelconque pouvant assommer celui qui toucherait leur Monsieur Frodon.

« Calmez-vous messieurs! » leur avait dit Elenya l'air amusée

Tous prirent conscience de l'affreuse nouvelle qui les guettait: les cavaliers noirs étaient encore à leur poursuite. Aussitôt des mesures pour mettre les hobbits en sécurité furent prisent. Tous leurs bagages furent transportés dans la chambre qu'occupait Aragorn. Ils se couchèrent dans le salon près du foyer. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsque la main du rôdeur s'empara de son bras.

« Où comptez-vous aller? »

« Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. » déclara-t-elle le plus simplement du monde

« Il est préférable pour vous de rester ici, Elenya. Après ce qui va se passer, les Nazgûls vont nous poursuivre et je préfère qu'il ne vous arrive rien. »

« D'accord! Je vais seulement aller chercher mon sac. »

La princesse ne dormit qu'une heure. Elle somnolait tout au plus et jetait de temps en temps des regards vers Aragorn qui restait vigilant assis dans son fauteuil. Soudain des cris stridents s'élevèrent de l'autre partie de l'auberge. Les villageois criaient et hurlaient au passage des cavaliers noirs. Quand tout fut fini, Elenya pensa avec horreur qu'ils devraient un jour ou l'autre devoir les affronter.

à suivre!


	4. La route vers Fondcombe

**NDA:** Rebonjour tout le monde! En premier, je tiens à remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées...je vous adore!

Merci à:

**Alma77: **Et oui!Aragorn va vraimentfaire une drôle de tête en sachantlesvéritables origines d'Elenya...ça risque d'être très intéressant! Encore merci pour tes reviews!

**Karmilla:** Je ne te dirai que ce mot: patience..!loll! Ne t'en fais pas... Haldir va arriver, mais il ne fait pas parti du début. Je sais que c'est dommage, mais bon...le suspense reste! tk, bye!

**Uruviele:** Merci pour ta review!Il est vrai qu'Elenya est très attachante...mais pour certains personnages comme Boromir...elle va avoir un caratère explosif reservé exclusivement pour lui! lol! bye!

**Morticia vampirella:**Merci pour tes encouragements! C'est très gentil!

**Celebriante: **Bon pour toi, je vais assez defaie quelque chose pour notre Legolas adoré!( pour toutes celles qui se posent des questions, j'aime autant Legolas qu'Haldir...)Pour l'instant, je n'ai personne en vue pour lui,mais si tu veux me donner des idées tu es la bienvenue!

Bon chapitre

_Anariel_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La route vers Fondcombe

Le soleil paraissait encore pâle à l'horizon. Aragorn les avait fait lever à l'aurore pour prendre la route. Plus vite ils auraient atteints Fondcombe, plus vite le Mal serait loin d'eux. Fermant la marche derrière l'un des cousins de Frodon, Elenya s'amusait fermement de l'humeur insoutenable de celui-ci. Il ne cessait de lui lancer des regards furieux.

« Pardonnez mon hilarité, Maître Touque, mais pourquoi êtes-vous si irrité? »

« Grands-Pas aurait pu nous laisser le temps de prendre notre second petit déjeuner! »

« Vraiment! » fit-elle étonnée « Vous mangez beaucoup vous, les hobbits! »

« Ce n'est rien dire, mademoiselle Elenya! Nous avons aussi la collation de 11h , le déjeuner, le goûter, le dîner et le souper. »

« Ma parole! Vous êtes un gouffre sans fond! »

La jeune femme passa devant allant rejoindre son grand-père. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'une pomme sortit de nul part se fracassa dans la figure de Pippin.

Ils marchèrent durant toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une immense colline en forme de champignon sur laquelle s'éleva les ruines de la tour de guet d'Amon Sûl. La nuit tombait et ils décidèrent d'y faire halte pour se reposer. La princesse profita de ce moment pour admirer de plus près les restes des vestiges de la tour. Les traits des statues avaient pris l'aspect de la dureté que seul le temps et l'usure pouvaient donné.

La lassitude s'abattit d'un seul coup sur ses frêles épaules. Dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais le Gondor tel qu'elle l'avait connu. Instinctivement, sa main pressa l'Evenstar terni caché dans l'encolure sa tunique.

« Ça va? » lui demanda la voix profonde d'Aragorn

« Très bien! Je pensais tout simplement. »

« Vous serriez un pendentif à l'instant. Puis-je le voir? »

Embarrassée, elle resserra son col. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle portait l'Étoile du soir? Le bijou de sa fiancée: la belle Arwen.

« Cela fait partit de certaines choses que j'ai promises de vous révéler arrivé à Fondcombe .» lui répondit-elle, un sourire d'excuse accroché à son visage

Aragorn saisit doucement son menton entre ses doigts. Il souffla quelques paroles elfiques qu'elle reconnu aussitôt les ayant maintes fois entendues durant son enfance.

« _Elenya vanimelda_….. votre nom est de la langue elfique et vous ressemblez tant à des personnes que je connais. Comment cela est-il possible? »

« Laissez un peu de temps et je vous direz tout ce dont je peux vous dire. Mais voici une petite avance: l'on m'a appris un peu l'elfique. C'est pour cela que je suis capable de comprendre ce que vous dites. »

« Votre prénom est dédié aux étoiles… vivement arrivons à Fondcombe, car il me presse d'éclaircir tous ces mystères autour de vous. »

« Et vous? » se moqua-t-elle « Je vous rappelle que je ne sais de vous que votre nom et votre profession. »

« C'est pourtant ce que je suis: Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn descendant d'Elendil et Rôdeur du Nord.

« Héritier du trône du Gondor en exil. » songea-t-elle alors qu 'un épouvantable cri déchira le silence de la nuit. Ils coururent jusqu'au campement provisoire et constatèrent avec horreur que cinq Nazgûls encerclaient leurs amis. Sam gisait sur le sol allongé contre une statue. Merry et Pippin, eux, se débattaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. La plainte qu'ils avaient entendue provenait de Frodon. Un des cavaliers noirs venait de lui enfoncer une lame dans l'épaule gauche. La jeune femme serra les dents se rappelant trop bien la douleur que cela provoquait. Elle voulu se précipiter entre les Hobbits et les Nazgûls, mais son grand-père l'en empêcha.

« Je sais me battre! » protesta-t-elle

« Nul doute, Elenya! Mais votre blessure vous ralentirait. Aller plutôt vers Frodon. »

D'un vif hochement de tête, elle se glissa derrière les statues et rejoignit le jeune hobbit qui souffrait le martyr. Elle le vit lutter afin de demeurer conscient. Se sentant au bord de la panique, elle cria à Aragorn de se dépêcher. Il acquiesça rapidement et planta sa torche allumée dans le capuchon d'un Nazgûl. Il revint ensuite vers Frodon, l'air grave. Même Sam avait l'air effrayé par son attitude.

« Il a été poignardé par une lame de Morgul. C'est au-delà de mes compétences de guérisseur. Il lui faut la médecine elfique. »

« Frodon va mourir? » demanda Elenya d'un voix inquiète

« Non pas si nous nous dépêchons! »

« Fondcombe est à six jours de marche. » protesta Sam « Il n'y arrivera pas! »

« Gandalf…..Gandalf! » gémit le hobbit à demi conscient

« Tenez bon, Frodon! »

Ils coururent au travers la forêt, Aragorn tenant le hobbit comme un sac de farine par-dessus son épaule. La peur s'exprimait clairement sur leur visage. Au bout d'un long moment, ils firent halte et déposèrent Frodon afin qu'il puisse se reposer. Sam s'exclama en serrant la main de son maître: « Il est tout froid! »

« Il passe dans le monde des ombres. » leur expliqua Grands-Pas « Bientôt il ne sera qu'un spectre comme eux. Sam! Connaissez-vous l'athelas, la feuille des rois? »

« Oui, c'est de la mauvaise herbe. »

« Courez m'en chercher! Elenya rester avec Frodon! » dit-il suivant le hobbit jardinier de près

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement ce qui rendait encore plus nerveuse la princesse du Gondor. Elle veilla tant bien que mal sur Frodon qui palissait à vue d'œil. Soudain, elle entendit le sourd trottinement d'un cheval s'amener en leur direction. Elenya mit la main sur le manche de son poignard, mais ne le sortit pas, car se tenait devant elle l'une des personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde.

Nimbée d'une douce lumière, Arwen leur apparue telle un mirage de beauté. À son cou, brillait l'Evenstar avec effervescence. Elle s'arrêta devant Elenya, lui sourit, puis se pencha vers Frodon.

La jeune femme se était comme paralysée face à sa grand-mère. Elle revint seulement à elle quand Aragorn prit le hobbit dans ses bras. Il le hissa sur le cheval de la belle elfe pendant que celle-ci leur expliquait leur situation. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles d'où elle ne discerna que les mots _« rester, meilleure cavalière, danger et pouvoir »._

« …non, je ne les craint pas! » avait dit l'elfe de sa voix mélodieuse

Il lu serra tendrement la main.

« Arwen, ne vous retournez pas! Allez grand train! »

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Elenya l'interpella. Elle savait qu'elle serait plus utile aux côtés de sa grand-mère, car les Hobbits étaient parfaitement en sécurité avec Aragorn.

« Puis-je venir avec vous? Je serai plus utile à vos côtés. »

« Elenya…je ne crois pas que… » commença son grand-père alors que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait plus, attendant la réponse de l'elfe.

« Plus tard, Aragorn!

Pour toute réponse, Arwen siffla une note aigu au travers de la forêt. Un magnifique étalon blanc apparut d'entre la végétation luxuriante.

« Partons! » déclara Elenya déjà sur le dos de l'animal, montée en amazone

Aragorn les regarda s'éloigner au galop, la mine soucieuse. Ils fit préparer les trois hobbits restants pour la suite du voyage. Mais tous n'était pas d'humeur puisque Sam continuait à s'entêter que les spectres étaient encore à leur trousse. En réalité, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Elenya et Arwen chevauchait à vive allure dans la plaine. Cinq des Nazgûls étaient en effet à leur poursuite. Elles piquèrent entre les arbres où une branche fouetta la joue de l'elfe lui laissant une courte éraflure. À plusieurs reprises, un cavalier noir avait failli attraper la bride de la monture d'Elenya, mais elle l'avait fait solidement lâcher prise assenant des coups de poignard dans les flancs de son cheval.

Fière d'elle, elle accéléra la cadence pour revenir au niveau de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci la gratifia d'un sourire, heureuse qu'elle l'aie débarrassé d'une de ces créatures. Elles atteignirent finalement une longue rivière d'où commençait le domaine de Fondcombe.

« Abandonne le semi-homme, femme elfe! » clama l'un des spectres

« Si vous le voulez, venez donc le réclamer! » répliqua fermement Arwen levant sa lame

Ils avancèrent lentement dans l'eau comme s'ils craignaient quelque chose. L'un d'eux lança une autre de ses phrases morbides qui provoqua la colère dans les veines de la princesse.

« La lumière ne reviendra pas. Abandonne, toi aussi, enfant des deux races! »

« Jamais! »

Arwen vit la fureur briller comme une flamme dans les yeux de sa compagne de voyage. Aussitôt, elle se mit à psalmodier une incantation elfique. D'un coup de tonnerre, le lit de la Sonoronne se gonfla d'eau à son début et emporta avec elle les Nazgûls dans son fort débit.

«Frodon! » s'écria Elenya alors qu'il échappa un gémissement

« Non! Frodon, ne renoncez pas maintenant! »

Arwen le berça doucement dans ses bas, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

_Que la grâce qui m'aie été donnée lui soit accordée . Épargnez le. Sauvez le ._

Impuissante, Elenya assista au miracle de ses ancêtres elfiques.

( à suivre...!)


	5. Début de confidences

**NDA:** Nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne m'éternise pas et je vous laisse lire!

Et merci pour vos reviews! Je vous adore!

_Anariel_

Début de confidences

De doux rayons de soleil réveillèrent la princesse du Gondor. Honteuse de se prélasser dans le luxe que lui offrait ses hôtes, elle décida de se lever. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était arrivée à Fondcombe et avait pratiquement passé sa première journée à dormir à force de fatigue. Elle fut ravie de se débarrasser des saletés du voyage et de pouvoir enfin se changer. Plusieurs robe elfiques avaient été mises à sa disposition pendant qu'elle récupérait dans son sommeil. Elle en choisit une d'un blanc maculé brodée de motifs floraux à son col en forme de bateau. Elle s'examina dans un grand miroir satisfaite de son apparence, puis passa une ceinture d'entrelacs d'argent à sa taille.

« Bien le bonjour, gente dame! » la salua Aragorn

Elenya remarqua à quel point il était transformé. Il avait lavé ses cheveux et portait des vêtements dignes de son lignage.

« C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas? »

Aragorn acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous rappelez vous de m'avoir promis de m'en dire plus sur vous une fois arrivé à Fondcombe? »

« Bien sûr! Mais avant comment va Frodon? »

« Il se repose. Le Seigneur Elrond n'a pas tout a fait fini de le guérir. »

« C'est le Seigneur des lieux? » s'enquit-elle même si elle le savait déjà

« Exact. Vous avez l'esprit vif. Et maintenant, m'en direz-vous plus sur vous?. »

« Bien…par où commencer…? »

« Elle est ici, votre Seigneurie! » s'exclama la voix d'un hobbit qui coupa celle d'Elenya

Ils virent Sam s'avancer en trottinant suivi de près par deux autres hommes. L'un avait le dos courbé par les fardeaux, une longue barbe grise recouvrant le bas de son visage et l'autre; une chevelure sombre comme le crépuscule ceinte d'un bandeau d'argent et aux yeux gris d'un clair soir. Le vieillard sourit en reconnaissant la jeune femme à laquelle il avait indiqué la route de Bree.

« Eh bien voici, comme je vous le disais Seigneur Elrond, Elenya Undomiel. La ravissante dame que j'ai failli percuté sur la route de la Comté. »

À ses mots, les oreilles d'Aragorn cillèrent. Avait-il mal entendu? Il regarda Elenya qui rougissait embarrassée par tant de regards. N'y tenant plus, elle croisa les yeux du Seigneur de Fondcombe qui l'étudiait depuis un bon moment. Après tout, il était son arrière grand-père. Il cherchait d'où il avait vu ces traits si semblables à ses souvenirs.

« Vous avez la grâce et la beauté des elfes, mais l'esprit vif et le fort parler des hommes. Qui êtes-vous? » souffla-t-il au bout d'un long silence «

« Ne soyez pas si embarrassée, mon enfant! » l'encouragea Gandalf « Personne ne vous mangera. »

« Je suis Elenya Undomiel, j'habite la grande cité blanche du Gondor et j'arrive à Fondcombe en quête d'espoir. »

Le magicien lui jeta un curieux regard à la fois comique et intéressé.

« Que dites-vous? »

«Je viens du futur. »

« C'est impossible! » s'exclama Aragorn

Elenya sourit.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi septique, grand-père Aragorn! Même en vieillissant vous ne changez pas! Je suis pas pour vous dire: Bonjour grand-père Aragorn, arrière grand-père Elrond et professeur Gandalf! Vous êtes déjà estomaqués par cette simple annonce. Alors je n'imagine pas si je vous déballe toute l'histoire. Vous allez me prendre pour une folle! » songea-t-elle avec amusement

« Laissez la continuez, Aragorn! » lui dit Gandalf, une main sur son épaule « Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici? »

« J'ai demandé l'aide des Valars et ils m'ont accordé ma requête. »

« Cela devait être d'une extrême importance pour qu'elle vous soit accordée. » en déduit Elrond

« Exact! Et vous ne savez pas à quel point! L'âge des Hommes s'effondre! Les orques qui ont survécu après la chute de Sauron se sont multipliés et parcourent toute la Terre du Milieu. Nous ne somme plus assez nombreux pour les combattre. »

« Quel est votre mission? »

Elenya sortit de sa bourse l'Evenstar terni et le montra à ses aînés. Il ne brillait plus de son ancienne flamme d'espoir.

« J'ai pour mission de refaire briller l'Evenstar en son temps et en sa gloire. L'âge des Hommes ne doit pas s'éteindre. Je dois modifier des événements qui ont nous conduit à notre perte là où je suis. »

« Et de quels événements s'agissent-ils? » demanda Aragorn commençant à la croire

« Pour l'instant, je n'en sais rien. Mère m'a dit que je le saurais au moment venu. »

« Comme vous l'avez dit, Elenya, vous êtes revenue à notre époque, mais maintenant, les chances que nous parvenons à détruire Sauron ne sont toujours qu'une simple possibilité. » déclara Elrond pensif

Tous le regardèrent intéressés par ses sages paroles. En effet, au temps d'Elenya, le pouvoir de Sauron avait été vaincu, mais maintenant qu'elle était retournée dans le temps, cela ne devenait qu'une éventualité. Elle avait demandé une requête aux Valars et devait aussi en payer le prix.

« ….le prix… »

« Qu'avez-vous dû payer pour venir ici? »

« La joie de ne jamais voir mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur grandir ainsi que mes cousins et cousines. » dit-elle un demi sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace tordue

« Vous avez sacrifiez de vivre avec votre famille pour nous aider. »

« C'est un petit prix à payer pour voir briller la paix et l'espoir dans les yeux de toutes personnes libres! » déclara-t-elle fermement « Excusez-moi, mais les situations mélodramatiques ce n'est pas mon fort….alors arrêtez ou sinon je vais fondre en larmes! »

Elle se força à rire pour chasser la boule d'émotions qui lui obstruait la gorge. Pour détourner l'attention, elle proposa au Seigneur Elrond de se promener avec elle et de part ce même promit à Aragorn de passer la fin de l'après-midi avec lui.

Ravi de trouver une élève attentive et douée en la princesse du Gondor, le demi Elfe se fit un plaisir de la renseigner sur les us et coutumes locales. Étant lui même un maître du savoir incontesté, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre ce qui occupa toute son avant-midi. Au dîner, elle se retrouva assise à la gauche de son parent et en face d'elle se trouvait Arwen vêtue d'une robe d'un doux gris. « Où est Aragorn? » se demanda-t-elle

« Vous êtes Elenya? » lui demanda Arwen au but d'un moment

« Oui! Je regrette que nous n'aillions guère eu le temps de converser plus amplement…disons qu'avec des Nazgûls à nous trousses, ce n'était pas vraiment le temps de discuter. »

Une lueur d'amusement éclaira les yeux de la belle elfe.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui est en ma possession en ce temps, m'a-t-on dit. »

« Oui. »

Elle lui montra l'Evenstar terni. Un triste sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Elenya.

« Comment est-ce là-bas?….je veux dire dans le futur d'où vous venez. »

« Les hautes tours de Minas Tirith brillent toujours comme si elles étaient faites de nacre et d'argent. J'adorais courir dans les grands jardins que vous aviez fait aménager dans les cours arrières. On se croirait à Fondcombe!

« À vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous êtes déjà venue à Fondcombe! Vous êtes très surprenante, Dame Elenya. »

Freinant son enthousiasme, la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était en train de dévoile ce qu'elle n'était pas sensée dire. Sa maladresse maintenant commise, elle se tut dans un mutisme gêné. Deux autres journées s'écoulèrent avant que Frodon ne reprenne conscience. Aussitôt qu'on les avait prévenus, Sam, Merry et Pippin s'étaient rués vers sa chambre. Elenya vint les retrouver quelques instants plus tard. Le charmant tableau qu'ils donnaient empli son cœur de joie. Le hobbit jardinier se tenait sagement à côté du lit de son maître et tandis qu'elle cherchait leurs cousins, deux petites silhouettes la prirent par surprise et la poussèrent sur le lit en riant. Elle se retrouva face à Frodon qui lui souriait à présent guéri de sa blessure.

« Vous paraissez beaucoup mieux Frodon! » s'exclama-t-elle enjouée

« Je vous dois la vie, Elenya. À vous et à la dame Arwen puisque vous avez protégé ses arrières pendant la poursuite. »

« Que je vous entende, Frodon Sacquet! » s'éleva la voix sonore de Gandalf « Êtes vous en train d'essayer de courtiser cette jeune et ravissante demoiselle! »

Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues du hobbit qui s'agita nerveusement sous les draps.

« Ce n'est… pas…. du tout ça… » balbutia-t-il « je ne voulais…quel la remercier! »

« Cessez de torturer ce pauvre Frodon, Mithrandir! Vous l'embarrassez vraiment! »

« Vous aussi, on dirait, Dame Elenya! » se moqua Merry en examinant son visage empourpré

« Merry! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux agrandis, prête à l'étriper

Elle lui jeta un traversin au visage, et c'est ainsi qu'une folle bagarre d'oreiller s'en suivit. La princesse évita de justesse un coussin en se baissant. Mais pour sa malchance, il atterrit tout droit en pleine figure du Seigneur Elrond. Elenya porta une main à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Tous attendaient la réaction du demi elfe. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ce qui fit rire son arrière petite fille.

« Il n'est pas si sérieux que ça après tout! Il a un sens de l'humour! Qui l'eut cru! » pensa-t-elle

_( à suivre...ben oui! c'est pas pour finir comme ça!...lol!)_


	6. La Communauté de l'Anneau

_**NDA:**_ _Ok! Premièrement ne me tuer pas ...lol! Disons que j'avais prévenu certains, mais en général, j'avais des problèmes à retrouver le fichier d'Estelcolindor... Maintenant j'eai réussi à le retrouver ..lol grande nouvelle! Vous pourrez avoir la suite! Dsl pour le retard , je sais que 2 moins ou plus peut-être c'est très long...enocre dsl..._

_Voilà la suite des Aventures de notre chère Elenya!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_bye!_

_Anariel_

_Ps: je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui ne m'étripperont pas trop pour ce retard!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**La Communauté de l'anneau**_

Dès que Frodon fut remis sur pieds, on l'avertit qu'il devrait siéger au conseil d'Elrond qui se déroulerait en fin d'après midi. Soupirant, il réalisa que sa tâche avec l'anneau ne faisait que commencer. Il se promenait sur le balcon en compagnie de Sam lorsque le bruit d'un cor résonna dans l'air. Il vit alors Elenya s'avancer en direction de la grande cour d'où plusieurs cavaliers étrangers arrivaient. Elle marcha d'un pas léger vers l'un des premiers arrivants qui se révélèrent être des elfes. Elle se courba dans une gracieuse révérence à son adresse.

« Bienvenue à Fondcombe et heureuse rencontre! » dit-elle « Le Seigneur Elrond m'a chargé de venir vous accueillir. »

L'elfe à la longue chevelure blonde lui répondit par un sourire.

« Quelle merveille peut-il bien se cacher ici pour qu'on nous envoie une telle beauté? »

Sa voix douce et mélodieuse plut beaucoup à la princesse du Gondor. Elle sonnait comme les complaintes que lui chantait sa mère étant petite.

« Je suis le prince Legolas Greenleaf, du royaume de la Forêt Noire. » se présenta-t-il

« Vous êtes venu représenter votre père, le roi Thranduil. »

« En effet, les nouvelles se font-elles moins discrètes ou vous trouvez-vous dans la confidence, belle dame? »

« Je connais la situation, prince, puisque j'ai moi-même accompagné le porteur jusqu'ici. »

« Appelez moi Legolas. Je n'aime pas vraiment les formalités. Quel est votre nom, jeune elfe? »

« Pour dire les yeux de votre race commencent à faire défaut! » rie la jeune femme « Je me nomme Elenya Undomiel. Et bien que le sang elfique coule dans mes veines, je n'en suis pas moins que de la race des Hommes. »

Le prince de la forêt la considéra un moment. Elle était d'une beauté rare. La couleur doré de ses cheveux et l'argent de ses yeux réunissaient à eux le matin et le soir en une personne. Galamment, il lui présenta son bras auquel elle vient s'accrocher avec plaisir.

« Comme cela vous avez….. » Legolas arrêta brusquement sa phrase. Suivant son regard, Elenya comprit la cause de son irritation. Un groupe de Nains venaient de faire son entrée dans le royaume de Fondcombe. L'un d'eux avait une longue barbe blanche et portait une chaîne d'argent et de diamants. À ses côtés, se tenait un autre nain d'aspect plus jeune, mais tout aussi imposante. La jeune femme les reconnut tout de suite comme étant Gloïn et son fils Gimli.

« Ces Nains… » commença-t-il, retroussant le nez avec dédain

« Qu'ont-ils? Ils ne sont pas si méchants. » s'enquit-elle pour alléger l'humeur du prince

« Vous ne devez pas les connaître tant que ça, Elenya. »

« C'est bien le contraire pourtant. »

Il la regarda cherchant dans son regard la moindre information qu'elle pouvait lui cacher, mais ne trouva rien. Il reprirent leur marche suivis de près par les autres elfes de la garde du prince. Plus tard, ils se rendirent dans les jardins là où devait tenir lieu le Conseil. Elenya délaissa le bras de l'elfe pour s'entretenir avec son arrière grand-père. Celui-ci demeura perplexe face à sa décision.

« Il serait plus sage de rester. » lui dit-il l'air grave « La communauté aura besoin de vous. »

« Elle pourra très bien se débrouiller sans moi. Et puis, j'avais déjà prévenu Aragorn que je ne le gênerai pas longtemps. »

« C'est bien le contraire, Elenya. Il s'est attaché à vous. »

« C'est normal… »murmura-t-elle

« En effet, c'est triste de quitter un parent. »

La princesse du Gondor releva vivement la tête surprise par les propos du Seigneur. Il lui sourit; lui laissant comprendre qu'il comprit une partie de son mystère.

« Moi et ma grande bouche! » se réprima-t-elle « Undomiel….c'est ça? Je devrai vraiment m'abstenir de parler des fois. »

« Le fort parler des Hommes, disais-je! Votre nom vous a démasquée, mais aussi, pour ceux qui les connaissent savent reconnaître vos traits. »

Il devina une interrogation muette devant l'air qu'elle lui affichait.

« Vous avez les yeux d'Arwen, les traits fins de ma femme Celebrian et la belle chevelure dorée de la souveraine Galadriel. »

L'heure de l'adieu arrivant, Elrond serra son arrière petite fille dans ses bras. Il mit aussi à sa disposition le cheval qui l'avait portée jusqu'à Fondcombe, des vivres et des vêtements elfiques. La jeune femme fut très reconnaissante de tous ces présents. Il la retint une dernière fois pour lui remettre une magnifique épée forgée par les forgerons elfiques des temps anciens.

« Voici _Rana,_ dites le Vagabond: autre nom de la Lune. Puisque tu te retrouveras souvent seule, je pense qu'elle te sera utile. »

« Merci! » souffla-t-elle, émue par tant de générosité

« Ton cheval, _Naira_ , te porteras n'importe où tu dois aller. »

« Cœur de flamme…je vous remercie de tout cœur! »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Elle enfonça ses talons dans les flancs du cheval et partit au galop. Elrond la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Après tout, il reste encore de l'espoir. » se dit-il avant de retourner vers les membres du conseil. Dans sa main, il tenait deux petits parchemins qu'il devait remettre à Aragorn et à Frodon à la fin de la part d'Elenya.

« Où est Elenya? » lui demanda le Rôdeur

« Elle est partie. »

Une ombre passa sur l'héritier du Gondor. Il se redressa et parla avec colère.

« Vous n'avez même pas tenter de la retenir…..il faut la retrouver! »

« Calmez-vous! Elle vous avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait rester avec vous. Souvenez vous qu'elle aussi a une mission à accomplir. Maintenant, revenons en au conseil. »

Il balaya l'assemblée d'un silence autoritaire.

« Étrangers de terres lointaines, amis de toujours. Vous vous êtes rassemblez ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La terre du milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peu y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin; à ce sort commun. »

D'un geste de la main, il incita le jeune hobbit à dévoiler l'Anneau. Fébrilement, il s'approcha et le déposa sur le socle de pierre. Des murmures fusèrent de partout, mais ceux qui retinrent l'assistance furent ceux d'un homme du Sud appelé Boromir. Il semblait totalement fasciné part l'Unique.

« Cet anneau est un don… » commença-t-il emporté par quelconque folie « Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir? »

Il éleva la voix pour se faire entendre de tous.

« Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu a distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui. »

« On ne peut le contrôler! » répliqua vivement Aragorn encore sou le choc du départ d'Elenya « Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là? »

Piqué par cette attaque personnelle, le prince Legolas se leva pour défendre son ami.

«Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur! »

Boromir détourna la tête pour faire face à son nouvel interlocuteur.

« C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance! »

« Aragorn! Le descendant d'Isildur. »dit-il avec ironie

« Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor. » termina Legolas

Tous furent intrigués par les paroles de l'elfe, car plusieurs yeux se tournèrent vers Aragorn. Celui-ci en ayant assez, demanda à son ami de s'asseoir.

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi! » dit sèchement Boromir « Il n'en a pas besoin. »

L'assemblée en conclu donc qu'il fallait le détruire. À la grande surprise de tous, le jeune Nain prit sa hache. Il l'abattit avec force sur l'Anneau qui la réduit en mille morceaux propulsant le nain par en arrière. Lors de l'impact, Frodon ressentit un malaise qui n'échappa guère au regard de Gandalf.

« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de Gloïn. Par aucun moyen en notre possession! » expliqua le Seigneur Elrond « L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyante d'où il est apparu autrefois. »

Il y eut un court silence puis il reprit: « L'un de vous doit le faire. »

Mais même après avoir écouter les sages paroles du demi elfe, Boromir n'en concluait toujours d'une pure folie. Tour à tour, les membres du Conseil s'emportèrent dans une grande querelle; les opposant, telle la volonté de l'Anneau. Soudain, la petite voix de Frodon s'éleva parmi le boucan. Il proclama qu'il allait porté l'Anneau en Mordor.

« …bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. »

Bien veillant, Gandalf promit de l'aider à porter ce fardeau. Et bientôt, Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas se joignirent à lui.

« …..le Gondor ce joindra à vous! »

« Eh! » s'écria la voix aigu de Sam « Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi! »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air déterminé.

« Non, en effet! Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer » déclara Elrond amusé « Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoquer à un Conseil secret et vous non! »

Entendant cela, Merry et Pippin accoururent de derrière deux colonnes.

« Nous venons aussi! Il faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attacher dans un sac pour nous y en empêcher! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit! » renchérit Pippin « Vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission….quête….chose….? »

« Non! Là ça te mets hors course, Pippin! » lui dit son cousin

«…. Neuf compagnons…,qu'il en soit ainsi! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau! »

« Chouette! Où est-ce qu'on va! »

Pendant que chacun terminait les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage, Le Seigneur Elrond s'arrêta devant Aragorn. Il lui tendit un petit parchemin serré d'une mince cordelette d'argent. En l'ouvrant, il comprit que c'était de la part d'Elenya.

_Cher Aragorn,_

_Je suis navrée de devoir vous quitter si brusquement, mais je n'aie pas le choix. D'autres tâches m'attendent; la vie de certaines personnes est entre mes mains. Et j'ai tellement peur d'échouer. Alors avant que la séparation ne devienne trop dur à faire, je préfère partir tout de suite. Mais je vous promets que nous nous croiserons bientôt et que marcherons ensemble vers les portes de l'Ennemi._

Tendrement votre, Elenya Undomiel 

Aragorn serra le parchemin. Il eut une prière silencieuse pour la jeune femme qui chevauchait seule sur les terres lointaines. Bien qu'il pensait être seul, il ne se rendit guère compte que sa belle et tendre Arwen le regardait du haut d'une des fenêtres. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Elenya, mais gardait confiance en elle. L'espoir prédominant toujours dans son cœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_à suivre!_


	7. Pénible souvenir

**_NDA_**: _Allo! C'est toujours moi! Bon voici 2 nouveaux chapitres pour rattraper moin retard et pour satisfaire la dose de lecture d'une fan...lol! Peut-être pas aussi longue que vous l'espèriez, mais pour l'instant on fera avec...ok!_

_Ah...dans ce chap...Elenya aura quelques ennuis...avis aux coeur sensibles et à tous ceux et celles qui sont dégioûté de Grima Langue de Serpent!_

_bon je vous laisse! _

_Bye!_

_Anariel_

**_Pénible souvenir_**

La première partie du voyage d'Elenya se passa en somme assez bien. Elle rencontra quelque troupes d'orques qu'elle extermina facilement grâce au tranchant de son épée _Rana. _Elle longea les rives de la Sonoronne jusqu'aux frontières du pays de Dun. Là, habitaient des hommes habillés en peaux de bêtes armés de fourches et de pioches. Ils furent très hostiles au passage de la jeune femme, car certains des habitants lui jetèrent tout ce qui leur tombaient entre les mains. Au bout de quelques jours, elle parvint à se sortir de ce pays de misère en passant par la Trouée du Rohan. Elle décida de s'arrêter un court moment à Edoras. Curieusement, une force invisible la guida jusqu'au château d'Or.

« Je demande asile au roi Théoden. » dit-elle à l'adresse du garde

Celui-ci la considéra d'un œil sans intérêt. Il ouvrit l'une des grandes portes du château puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elenya patienta, appuyée contre la pierre froide du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne réapparaître accompagné de deux hommes. L'un était grand et fortement bâti aux cheveux blonds et l'autre semblait ratatiné. Deux yeux bleus brillaient hargneusement sur un visage beaucoup trop pâle au goût de la princesse. Il paraissait presque malade et que dire de ses cheveux d'un noir graisseux. « Il me lève le cœur! » songea-t-elle avec répugnance

« Que voulez vous? » lui demanda une voix doucereuse qui la fit frissonner d'horreur

« Je suis venue demander asile au roi Théoden. »

« Le roi Théoden n'est pas en état de vous recevoir, jeune demoiselle. Je suis son conseiller Grima Langue de Serpent. Je le représenterai. L'asile vous est accordée à condition que vos armes soit remises au huissier Hama. »

Le regard de Grima glissa sur elle comme du venin. Il la dévisageait sans gêne s'attardant beaucoup trop longtemps sur les courbes de la princesse. Elenya se concentra pour garder son calme. Elle savait très bien que le conseiller était de mèche avec le sorcier Saroumane. Mettant de côté sa méfiance, elle remit la lame elfique qu'Elrond lui avait donnée ainsi que son poignard au huissier. On la conduisit dans les appartements réservés aux invités de marque non loin des appartements du prince Théodred.

Durant sa deuxième nuit au château de Rohan, la jeune femme ne trouva le sommeil étant agitée par divers troubles. Elle se leva donc et enfila une long peignoir s'agençant avec les ténèbres. Seule sa chevelure dorée miroitait comme une douce lumière. Elle marcha longtemps les pieds nus sur les pierres froides avant d'entendre un léger bruit qui vint rompre le silence existant. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir la silhouette furtive d'un homme s'engouffrer dans un couloir. Un juron s'en suivit et le calme revint.

« Alors, prince! » chuchota une Elenya amusée, « Vous espionnez maintenant? »

« Vous m'avez découvert… »lui répondit une voix contrite

« Sans vouloir vous vexer, je sais que vous m'observez depuis une bonne heure au moins! »

« Vous avez l'ouïe fine, Dame Elenya. »

Un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'avança vers elle vêtu d'un simple tunique. Il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle, mais son sourire le rendait irrésistible. La jeune femme remercia l'obscurité de la nuit cachant ses joues légèrement rosies. Le prince se révéla d'être d'une agréable compagnie. Pensant être seuls à discuter de tout et de rien, ils ne remarquèrent pas l'ombre que projetait les bougies dans un coin du couloir.

« Comment trouvez-vous le château? »

« Un peu différent, mais plein de charmes…cependant il y a…. »

« Langue de Serpent! » cracha ouvertement Théodred. Il dévoila sans vergogne sa répugnance envers le conseiller de son père.

« Quelqu'un qui partage enfin mon opinion! » s'exclama-t-elle heureuse

« Mon père n'écoute que ses paroles depuis qu'il l'a nommé conseiller! Même Éomer ne peut rien faire. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il tourne autour de ma cousine! »

« Éowyn? »

« Oui. Vous lui ressemblez un peu de dos avec votre chevelure en cascade. »

« Merci….,mais Théodred! Faite très attention avec Grima. Surtout n'accepter aucune mission de sa part. Je vous en conjure. Cet homme ne souhaite que la perte de votre royaume! »

« Chut! » lui intima-t-il « J'ai entendu des pas. »

Théodred prit la princesse du Gondor par la main et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque la lumière d'une bougie l'aveugla. Derrière se reflétait le pâle visage de Grima. Il souriait, content de les avoir prit en faute.

« Que faites-vous ici? » demanda-t-il d'une voix à faire frissonner quelqu'un

« Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et j'ai rencontré la dame Elenya ici. »

« Il n'est pas très prudent de se promener la nuit dans les couloirs du château mon prince. Quelqu'un pourrait vous blesser! »

« C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est vous! » pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement

« Nous allions partir! »

« Retournez dans votre chambre, Théodred! Votre père n'aimerait pas savoir que vous étiez seul avec une inconnue. Je vais la reconduire à ses appartements. »

« Bonne nuit, Elenya! » se résolu seulement à dire le prince

Son regard lui disait qu'il était navré de devoir la laisser seule avec cet immondice. Grima reporta son attention sur la jeune femme. Découvrant des dents émaciées, il la prit de force par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir confié ses armes au huissier. Il la jeta sur le lit avant de refermer la porte. La peur se lisait clairement sur les fins traits du visage d'Elenya. Elle était là, vulnérable devant cet homme hideux qui tenterait sans doute d'abuser d'elle.

« Qui êtes-vous? » siffla-t-il les dents serrées

« El…elenya…je viens du Gondor! »

« Mensonge! »

« C'est la vérité! »

La colère de Grima se renforça au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait dire la vérité. Il empoigna sa robe de nuit et la déchira révélant la peau claire de la jeune femme à la lueur de la bougie. Elle sentit la langue du conseiller laisser un sillon visqueux le long de son cou. Grimaçant, elle tenta de le repousser, mais il s'agrippa à elle comme un aimant. Continuant son ascension, il parcourra son corps de ses mains moites et visqueuses descendant toujours plus bas.

« Lâchez moi! » hurla-t-elle en lui assenant un coup de pied dans l'estomac

« Peste! Tu oses te refuser à moi! »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! Seulement capable de ramper devant Saroumane pour son bon plaisir! Je vous jure que s'il arrive la moindre chose à cette famille que se soit le roi Théoden, son fils Théodred ou bien ses cousins, je vous poursuivrai jusqu'à ce que la mort vous gagne! »

Langue de Serpent la saisit par les cheveux et la cogna contre le mur de pierre. Alors qu'il la croyait évanouie, Elenya en profita pour enfoncer ses dents dans la peau de son avant bras.

« Elenya! » s'écria Théodred en enfonçant la porte » J'ai entendu quelqu'un hurler… »

Il la trouva à moitié vêtue avec le conseiller du roi dans les vapes à ses côtés. Faisant roulant le corps du bout du pied, Théodred ramassa les avoirs de son amie et se pencha vers elle. Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots.

« Elenya….il faut que vous partiez sinon Grima va vous faire tuer dès qu'il se réveillera…je vous en pris, venez! »

« Ce salaud..! Il.. »

« Je sais. Je ferai tout pour qu'il ne vous retouche plus! »

Cette nuit là, Elenya s'en alla du château laissant derrière elle le prince Théodred qui était devenu un ami très cher à son cœur. Elle passa par les terres qui bordaient l'immense forêt de Fangorn puis poursuivit son chemin vers les bois de la Lòrien. L'affreux souvenir de Grima Langue de Serpent la hanta chaque nuit où elle dormait à la belle étoile. Elle secoua vivement de la tête pour le chasser de ses pensées préférant savoir où se trouvait la communauté en ce moment. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'avance sur eux. Cela prendrait encore un long moment avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveaux réunis.

« Nous sommes enfin en Lòrien, _Naira _! Tu te rends compte? » dit-elle au cheval caressant sa douce crinière immaculée

La jeune femme mit pied à terre et marcha silencieusement dans l'herbe verte. L'étalon la suivait derrière piaffant joyeusement, car il reconnaissait sa terre natale. Elenya posa sa main contre l'écorce douce d'un malorne. Soudain, elle entendit la corde de plusieurs arcs se bander à proximité. Elle se doutait bien d'être la cible visée.

« _Daro!_ » s'exclama une voix autoritaire en elfique

Une petite troupe d'une dizaine d'elfes l'encerclaient pointant leur flèche en sa direction. L'un d'entre vint à sa rencontre. Elenya retint son souffle, car elle avait devant elle, Haldir, Gardien de la Marche de la Lòrien. Il était grand, le visage aux traits nobles et une belle chevelure d'argent cascadait sur ses épaules. De tous les elfes qu'elle avait rencontré, la princesse dû reconnaître qu'il était le plus beau. Rien que sa prestance pouvait vous intimider, mais Elenya n'était pas femme à se laisser impressionner. Elle soutient bravement le regard autoritaire de l'elfe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son examen.

« Vous êtes en terres interdites » dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse

« Je sais! » dit elle en acquiesçant de la tête

« Vous avez réussit à pénétrer dans nos Bois à une très grande profondeur sans que nous ne vous repairions. Comment avez-vous fait? »

« En marchant tout simplement! »

Elle lui avait répondu avec effronterie sans toutefois avoir de remords. Haldir était certes le plus bel elfe qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, mais il restait tout de même qu'il avait un sale caractère. Arquant ses fins sourcils, le capitaine du groupe posa ses mains sur ses hanches en signe d'impatience.

« Que voulez-vous? » dit-il s'avançant vers elle

« Je dois rencontrer la Dame! »

« Pour quel motif? »

« Ça, mon cher, ça ne vous regarde pas! » répondit-elle

Deux des elfes gloussèrent derrière Haldir. Sans se préoccuper du gardien, Elenya passa à côté de lui continuant sa marche d'un pas léger. La jeune femme sut qu'elle était allée trop loin quand deux bras puissants la firent pivoter dans le sens contraire et qu'une main agrippa son menton avec brusquerie. Elle était maintenant prisonnière du regard pénétrant de l'elfe. Établissant une connexion entre eux, Haldir fouilla dans les recoins de son esprit à la recherche d'informations. Elenya vit ses souvenirs récents du Rohan resurgirent dans sa mémoire. Les images de Langue de Serpent la dégoûtèrent à un tel point qu'elle éjecta Haldir de ses pensées, furieuse. Chancelante, elle fut aidée par un elfe de la Marche pour rester debout.

« Ça…. ! » dit-elle reprenant son souffle « ….vous n'aviez pas le droit! Comment av…avez-vous pu! »

Le capitaine demeura muet. Il n'ajouta rien puis se détourna de la jeune femme. Seulement pour ceux qui le connaissaient très bien, ils avaient pu voir les épaules d'Haldir s'affaisser légèrement. Il reprit sa marche suivi par les autres archers et de la princesse du Gondor. L'elfe qui l'avait aidée à se rester sur pied lui présenta un visage à la fois triste et désolé.

« Comment vous appelez-vous? » demanda-t-elle pour briser le silence

« Orophin. Là-bas… » dit-il désignant un autre elfe et le gardien « …il s'agit de mes frère Rumil et Haldir. »

« À vous entendre, on ne croirait pas que vous êtes de la même famille. Ah! Je me nomme Elenya. »

« Enchanté! D'où ven….? Elenya? »

La jeune femme n'entendit guère le reste de sa phrase. Des murmures chuchotaient à son oreille comme le sifflement du vent entre les feuilles. C'était une voix profonde et mélodieuse appartenant à une femme elfique.

« _Le Mal vous poursuit…..il vous guette….s'il vous capture, se serait la fin pour tous! Rien ne survivra à ce Règne de Chaos! Porteuse d'espoir…ne faillissez pas à votre tâche! Notre destin est entre vos mains!…..bienvenue en Lorien! »_

« J'adore son humour ironique! » murmura Elenya avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Orophin

_À suivre!_


	8. Réunion familiale électrique

_**NDA: La suite! Je suis trop vite! Eh oui! lol, j'essaie de ratrapper mon retard et de me farie pardonner!**_

**_Bon, je ne parlerai pas autant que d'habitude alors je vous laisse avec Elenya!_**

_**J'oubliais! Votre cher Haldir adoré est arrivé au dernier chapitre pour ceux et celles qui ne l'avaient pas remarquer!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**_Laisez moi des reviews svp!_**

**__**

**_bye!_**

**__**

**_Anariel_**

_**Réunion familiale électrique**_

Posant une compresse d'eau froide sur le font de la jeune femme, Orophin glissa gentiment ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'elle était inconsciente. Elle s'était réveillée quelques fois, mais avait vite retombé dans sommeil vide et sans rêve. L'elfe se releva sans bruit pour aller chercher de quoi à manger au même moment où l'un de ses frères entra. C'était encore Haldir. En deux jours, il était venu une moins dizaine de fois s'en quérir du rétablissement d'Elenya. Orophin aborda un sourire amusé pour déridé son aîné.

« Haldir, si tu continues à venir dans cette tente aussi souvent autant en faire ta demeure. »

Un simple froncement de sourcils de sa part lui fit signe qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il s'assit près du lit de campement où était étendue la jeune femme.

« S'est-elle réveillée? »

Orophin hocha de la tête.

« Une où deux fois, mais elle s'est rendormie aussitôt. »

« Un messager est venu de Caras Galadhon ce matin. Il m'a informé que la Dame Galadriel voulait voir l'humaine. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent

« Elle a un nom, je te rappelle. Elle s'appelle Elenya. »

La dites nommée réagit en gémissant dans son sommeil. Elle secouait frénétiquement de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude et réconfortante se pose sur son front. Celle d'Haldir.

« Tu prends le prochain tour de garde? » lui demanda son frère « J'aime bien veiller sur elle, mais j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

« Vas-y. »

Le gardien de la Marche soupira. Les images qu'il avait vues dans l'esprit d'Elenya le dégoûtait. Comment un homme pouvait descendre aussi bas? Lui même se sentait coupable. Il lui avait fait revirent des instants horribles tout cela parce qu'il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Qui était-elle pour le mettre si facilement en colère? Plongés dans ses pensée, il ne vit pas sa charmante patiente ouvrir lentement les yeux.

Elenya battit des paupières plusieurs fois pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil. Un mal de crâne lui martelait durement les tempes. Alors qu'elle asseyait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir, elle sentit une main glisser dans son dos pour la soutenir et une autre approchant une coupe d'eau pour étancher sa soif. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle reconnut son agresseur. D'un mouvement accentué par la peur, elle fit revoler l'écuelle dont l'eau alla se s'épandre sur les pantalons de l'elfe.

« Faites attention! » la gronda-t-il

« Attention? » répliqua-t-elle plissant des yeux « Feriez-vous plus attention la prochaine fois que vous vous immiscerez dans mon esprit? »

Sa voix était sifflante et rageuse., mais Haldir préféra l'ignorer. Il alla remplir de nouveau l'écuelle et la lui apporta.

« La dame veut avoir un entretien avec vous. Elle savait que vous alliez venir. Nous serons à Caras Galadhon dans deux jours. »

« En plus c'est vous qui devez m'escorter! Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, moi! »

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage du gardien. Il aima bien l'ironie de cette phrase . D'un geste qui apportait à la prudence, il tendit la petite coupe d'eau vers la jeune femme. Elle en but le contenu et retomba dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Haldir attendit un long moment puis laissa courir ses doigts le long de la joue de l'endormie. Elle était humaine, mais avait quelque chose d'elfique en elle. Comment il le savait? Il l'ignorait…, mais chose certaine, il le sentait.

Dès qu'Elenya fut remise sur pieds, ils prirent la route de Caras Galadhon. L'humeur de la jeune femme envers Haldir s'était allégé. Elle savait qu'il n'avait fait que son devoir de gardien, mais elle lui gardait encore un peu de rancœur pour lui avoir fait revivre l'incident du Rohan.

« Vous allez aimer Caras Galadhon, j'en suis sûr! » lui dit Orophin

« Certainement! Selon les dires, il s'agirait de la plus belle des demeures elfiques. »

« Sans nous vanter, j'en confirme vos sources! »

Celle-ci rit légèrement. Contemplant la belle nature qui l'entourait, elle alla rejoindre l'elfe qui traînait son cheval un peu plus loin. Elle du faire un léger effort pour se souvenir de son nom, car il ressemblait tellement à Haldir physiquement qu'elle avait faillit l'appeler ainsi.

« Rumil…? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante

« Oui? » L'elfe lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire. Il caressa doucement le pelage du cheval blanc.

« Vous vous occupez de mon cheval? »

« Oui. Cette bête appartient à nos bois. Je me souviens encore le jour où notre Dame en avait fait cadeau au Seigneur Elrond. »

Elenya rougit avec embarras. Son arrière grand-père ne l'avait jamais prévenu de cela. Elle balbutia quelques excuses à Rumil qui sourit gentiment.

« Ne vous excusez pas. Ce cheval vous appartient maintenant. Je suis sûr que la Dame sera ravie qu'il vous aie choisie comme cavalière. »

Ils voyagèrent encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent voir les rayons du soleil se dissiper lentement au travers du feuillage des arbres. Haldir leva la main et déclara qu'ils allaient passer la nuit là où ils se trouvaient. L'endroit se révéla être charmant. Une petit clairière s'élevait sur la colline alors qu'ils établissaient leur campement plus bas. La jeune femme ramassait des banches mortes avec Orophin et quelques autres soldats elfes pour le feu. Lorsque le sommeil gagna lentement Elenya, celle-ci se forçait à rester éveillée, mais ses paupières fatiguées se fermaient toutes seules.

« Vous deviez aller dormir, Elenya » lui conseilla gentiment Orophin

« Ça va aller… »

À peine l'avait-elle rassuré qu'elle se prit d'un coup de fatigue et s'endormit sur l'épaule de son voisin. Orophin et Rumil gloussèrent devant le visage surpris de leur grand frère. Elenya, quant à elle, semblait grandement apprécier la douceur de ce qui lui servait d'oreiller. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se cala plus confortablement contre lui jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le creux du cou de l'elfe.

« La pauvre! Elle doit être très fatiguée de ses longues nuits à la belle étoile. »

« Avez-vous remarqué ses habits, son cheval…? Une chose certaine, ce n'est pas une enfant du peuple. » en déduisit Rumil

« Voyons regarde là! Ces traits sont ceux d'une lignée noble. De plus, elle est sous la protection du Seigneur Elrond. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui que nous escortons. Qu'en penses-tu, Haldir? »

Voyant que leur frère ne leurs répondaient pas, ils le trouvèrent en train de contempler la princesse endormie. Orophin esquissa un discret sourire à l'adresse de Rumil.

« Je vais aller la coucher. » dit-il en se levant

« Elle est sous ma protection, Orophin. Elle dormira avec moi. » déclara Haldir en resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme qui gémit faiblement

Il s'allongea contre son dos et les recouvrit de sa cape pour la garder au chaud. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans sa douce chevelure. Il poussa un soupir et se laissa gagner par le sommeil elfique.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa nuit fut de courte durée. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsque la main d'Elenya atterrit lourdement sur son visage.

« Haldir…? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda la jeune femme encore sous les brumes du sommeil

« Il…du moins, je crois, veillait sur vous, Elenya. »

Elenya lui jeta un regard douteux avant d'hausser le sourcil.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. »

« Croyez bien ce que voulez. » lui répliqua durement le Gardien des frontières « Pour l'instant, nous devons nous rendre à la cité. Nous y serons dans trois heures. »

Sur ce, il ne laissa guère le temps aux autres de déjeuner qu'il s'était déjà remis en marche. Arrivés dans les murs de Caras Galadhon, Elenya s'extasia devant tant de beauté. Escortée par les trois frères, elle gravit le long escalier qui longeait l'énorme malorne. Tout en haut était construite une immense maison de la taille d'un château d'homme.

« C'est magnifique! » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

« Attendez de voir notre dame. Je suis sûre que vous l'aimerez. » lui dit Orophin

Elenya grimaça. Elle connaissait le caractère à la fois sage et enfantin de la reine de Lorien. Nombreuse fois lorsqu'elle était petite, Galadriel s'insinuait dans ses pensées et la faisait sursauter. Malgré tout, la princesse du Gondor adorait son arrière arrière grand-mère même si elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher le trois quart du temps.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut ses lointains parents descendre les mains entrelacées amoureusement. Galadriel, vêtue de blanc et d'argent posa ses yeux bleus sur elle. Un sourire éclaira furtivement ses lèvres.

« Ma dame! » déclara Haldir, une main sur le cœur « Voici l'humaine que vous aviez demandée à voir. »

« Nommez-vous! » lui ordonna le Seigneur Celeborn

La jeune femme songea qu'il ne valait mieux pas leur mentir sinon, ils s'en rendrait compte tout de suite. Elle décida donc de jouer cartes sur table.

« Elenya Undomiel. Princesse du Gondor. »

« Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. » lui répliqua l'elfe dont le regard se durci

« Je vous assure, votre Altesse, que je suis bien ce que je dis. Ma mère s'appelle Mirìel, fille d'Arwen. Mon père fait parti de la race des hommes. C'est le petit-fils de l'Intendant du Gondor et prince d'Ithilien, Faramir. »

« D'où tenez-vous ces informations? »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi septique dans la famille ou quoi? » s'emporta Elenya, exaspérée de donner des preuves de son identité « Il y a déjà grand-père Aragorn….je croyais que j'en avais vu assez, mais vous! C'est pire que qu'un questionnaire! »

« Impertinente! »

Le Seigneur elfe se leva pour la gifler, mais s'arrêta brusquement en entendant le rire amusé de son épouse. Il lui lança un regard offensé.

« Mon chéri, vous êtes parfois trop hâtif dans vos jugements! »

« Expliquez-vous, ma dame? »

« Cette jeune enfant dit vrai depuis le début! Il n'y a aucun mensonge dans son esprit. »

« Une qui est de mon côté au moins! » pensa Elenya sachant que Galadriel capterait sa pensée

Le Seigneur Celeborn reconsidéra le jeune femme qui se trouait devant lui. Il hocha légèrement de la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

« Le Gondor a de nouveau un roi? »

« Oui, je viens de vous le dire……vous êtes borné ou quoi! » maugréa-t-elle

La dame de Lorien retient un gloussement de rire alors qu'Haldir bouillonnait intégralement dans son coin.

« Soit! Je vous crois, mais jeune fille, mesurez vos paroles devant vos aînés. »

« Bien sûr! »

« Racontez nous pourquoi vous êtes ici. »

La princesse du Gondor passa les deux prochaines heures à leur expliquer ses aventures. Elle évita soigneusement d'aborder le souvenir désagréable que lui avait laissé langue-de-serpent. Elenya renoua rapidement les liens qu'elle avait perdus avec les bois de la Lorien. Dès qu'elle avait eu terminer son entretien avec les deux souverains, elle avait passé la journée à arpenter chaque recoins en compagnie des frères d 'Haldir. Celle-ci fut légèrement déçue lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire visiter la cité.

« Les frontières grouillent d'orcs ces derniers temps. » lui expliqua Rumil « Nous aussi, nous devrions nous trouver là-bas. »

« Pourquoi vous n'y retournez pas dans ce cas? »

Orophin lui sourit et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. L'air le plus sérieux du monde, il tenta de ne regarder que la jeune femme et d'éviter le regard de son cadet qui s'efforçait de ne pas rire.

« Ma chère Elenya, vraiment, je crois être à la plus belle place qu'un elfe voudrait être en ce moment. Votre compagnie est des millions de fois plus agréable que de côtoyer les carcasses puantes de ces orques. »

« Vous! » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant un air faussement indigné « Vous êtes….! En clair, vous préférez laisser les corvées à Haldir et vous prélasser au grand air à ses dépens! »

« Mais c'est qu'elle est futée cette petite! »

« Vous vous amusez bien? » leur demanda une voix par derrière

Les rires d'Orophin et de Rumil cessèrent aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnurent la voix autoritaire de leur frère aîné. Haldir, vêtu d'une simple tunique grise à moitié lassée au cou, se tenait confortablement contre le tronc d'un malorne. Les bras croisé sur son torse, il haussa un sourcil à leur adresse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être aux frontières ? »

« Il fallait bien trouver une excuse pour pouvoir me changer en paix et me détendre quelques heures. »

Ce fut au tour de la princesse du Gondor de pouffer de rire devant les visages ahuris des deux elfes.

« Vous vous êtes bien fait avoir! » se moqua-t-elle

Soudain, une envie folle de courir la prit. Elle délaissa ses accompagnateurs et partit en courant. Se débarrassant de son manteau de voyage, elle se précipita vers une colline parsemée de niphredils et d'élanor. Elle savait qu'à cet endroit, une magnifique histoire d'amour avait député. Fasciné par la blancheur des pétales du niphredil, Elenya se penchant et en cueillit quelques unes. Elle fut bientôt rejoint par Haldir qui la gronda dès qui fut à sa hauteur.

« Je croyais que c'était Rumil et Orophin qui devaient me tenir compagnie. » dit-elle innocemment

« Vous êtes toujours sous ma tutelle, princesse. »

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard sombre. L'accent qu'il avait mis sur le dernier mot l'avait blessée. Détournant la tête, elle marcha jusqu'au rebord du palais sans lui adresser la moindre attention.

« Où allez-vous? »

« Demander une chambre. J'aimerais bien me débarbouiller et être propre pour le banquet de ce soir. »

« La dame m'a fait part de tout cela pendant votre escapade avec mes frères. Vous logerez chez moi pendant votre séjour ici. »

« Chez vous? » s'écria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés « N'y compter pas! Plutôt mourir! »

_ À suivre..._


	9. Rude soirée

NDA: Hi! Bon je sais que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitres il y a fort fortfort...longtemps, mais que voulez-vous...je n'avais pas d'inspiration...et disons que j'ai reçu une review il y a quelques jours. Ça m'a donné le goût de recontinuer alors voici le chapitre 9!

bonne lecture!

angel Lya _alias Anariel_

¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤ ¤ ¤¤

Rude soirée

Elenya marchait à pas de tortue. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et elle s'obstinait à rester dehors. En réalité, elle ne voulait surtout pas dormir sous le même toit que le gardien de Lorien. Finalement, ce fut un Haldir à bout de patience qui du la traîner jusqu'à son talan.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite une princesse!» vociféra-t-elle

« Une princesse qui a le caractère d'une mégère!»

« Faites attention à vos paroles! Quand vous m'insultez, vous insultez la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn.»

Les jointures d'Haldir étaient blanches. Il usait de tout son sang froid pour ne pas gifler la petite garce qui se tenait devant lui. Il arpenta la pièce tentant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

« Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité! Et tant que vous le serez, princesse ou pas, vous me devrez obéissance!»

Le ton qu'il avait usé était si glacial qu'Elenya avait cessé toutes répliques. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux lui voilant le visage.

« Où vais-je dormir?» s'était-elle contentée de demander

Surpris, Haldir n'émit aucun commentaire et la conduisit jusqu'à une pièce tout près de sa chambre. Il expliqua brièvement où se trouvait la cuisine et les autres emplacements de la maison. Ce fut lorsque la jeune femme fit mine d'aller se changer qu'il vit l'espace d'un instant son visage. À chaque œil, brillait une larme.

Maintenant seule, Elenya se précipita vers le lit et pleura tout son saoul. Elle pleurait pour ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, sur son triste sort de porteuse d'espoir., mais surtout , elle déplorait la froide attitude d'Haldir à son égard. Jamais, elle n'avait rencontré d'elfe aussi arrogant et si froid dans ses paroles.

Sa crise passée, elle se souvint avec horreur que ses arrières…..grand-parents donnaient un banquet en son honneur. En quatrième vitesse, elle trouva de quoi à se rafraîchir dans sa chambre. La jeune femme noua ses cheveux dorés dans un assortiment de peignes d'argent. Elle se maquilla légèrement pour cacher la rougeur qui ornait ses yeux. En ce moment, elle fut heureuse qu'Elrond lui ait laissé sa robe de Fondcombe en cadeau. Mis à part ce magnifique vêtement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre pour ce genre d'événements. Alors qu'elle finissait de se préparer, quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Elle pria désespérément pour que ce ne soit pas Haldir.

« Elenya? Vous êtes prête?» lui demanda la voix d'Orophin

« Un instant! J'arrive!» dit-elle e n se précipitant vers la porte

« Vous feriez mieux , car je vais rester planté là jusqu'à ce que vous ouvri….»

Le reste des mots mourut sur les lèvres d'Orophin quand il aperçut la jeune femme dans sa robe blanche. Bien qu'humaine, elle rivalisait avec les plus belles elfes qu'il avait pu côtoyées. Ses cheveux remontés sur la nuque lui donnait un air fragile et farouche à la fois. Galamment, il lui présenta le bras.. Elle s'y accrocha en riant.

« Fermez votre bouche Orophin! Si vous faites cette tête toute la soirée, vous allez faire fuir tout le monde!»

«Tu es vraiment ravissante!» se contenta-t-il d'ajouter

«Vraiment?! Tu crois? Le Seigneur Elrond me l'a laisser en cadeau à Fondcombe. C'est la seule robe que je possède…»

«Ne t'en fais pas! La dame t'en fera faire dès demain. Partons avant de faire languir nos Seigneurs!»

Arrivés au palais, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au balcon principal où la dame et le seigneur se trouvaient.

« Pardonnez-moi! Je tardais à me préparer…» s'excusa rapidement Elenya

Elle avait décidé d'être plus respectueuse avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Du moins, dans la limite du possible….

« Ma douce!» murmura-t-il à Galadriel «Vous rappelez-vous cette robe?»

« Bien sûr, elle lui allait si bien!»

« Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda Elenya, curieuse

«Cette robe appartenait à ma fille, Celebrian. Vous voir ainsi dedans me la rappelle.»

« C'est un honneur de la porter.»

Elenya comprenait maintenant pourquoi Elrond l'avait regarder avec insistance la première fois où elle l'avait mise. Accompagnée d'Orophin et de ses grands-parents, elle descendit à la salle de bal. Plusieurs couples d'elfes dansaient déjà sous la douce mélodie des chants. La jeune femme fut entraînée dans la valse par un Orophin enthousiaste. Il al fit tournoyer avec grâce parmi les autres qui s'arrêtaient pour les regarder. Pendant un moment, ils furent les seuls à danser encore. Embarrassée, Elenya rit nerveusement et fut sauvée par l'intervention de Galadriel.

« Ce soir, nous fêtons l'arrivée d'une parente lointaine : la princesse Elenya Undomiel. Faisons de cette nuit un moment si magique qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'oublier.»

Une salve d'applaudissement retenti dans la salle et quelques-uns des elfes s'approchèrent d'elle pour converser . Passant près d'un couple au bras d'Orophin, elle vit une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Haldir, vêtu élégamment de la tête aux pieds, en pleine conversation énergique avec une magnifique elfe. Inconsciemment, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur sachant très bien qu'il le l'avait pas remarqué.

« Elenya, où vas-tu?» lui demanda son cavalier

« J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon à l'extérieur…»

«D'accord!»

Une fois seule sur le balcon extérieur, Elenya soupira. Elle passa en revue tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son retour dans le temps. Toutes ces merveilleuses personnes que'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer. Aragorn, Elrond, Frodon, Legolas,…..Merry et Pippin….et même Gimli lui manquait.

Doucement, la brise de la nuit vint lui caresser son visage. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, la jeune femme s'était rendue compte qu'elle n,était pas seule. Bien que léger soit le pas des elfes, elle en avait reconnu le son.

« Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas? » lui demanda l'inconnu en question

« Très belle! » répondit-elle en se retournant

Elle découvrit un elfe de hautes taille habillé à la manière des sentinelles postées à l'entrée de palais. Il tenait dans chaque main une coupe de vin qu'il tendit à Elenya qui en accepta une sans poser de questions.

«Nous n'avons pas encore été présenté, je crois. Je m'appelle Lindor, sentinelle de la garde rapproche de nos Seigneurs.»

« Elenya Undomiel. »

« Vous êtes princesse à ce que j'ai entendu. Êtes-vous parente avec la princesse Arwen Undomiel? »

Déjà qu'il lui donnait une mauvaise impression, la jeune femme trouvait qu'il posait beaucoup trop de questions à son goût. Elle lui répondit le plus vaguement possible espérant qu'il s'en aille.

« D'où venez-vous? »

« De très loin.»

« Ah! Dans ce cas, vous devez être familière avec les Dunedains. Cette race d'humains dont des traces elfiques coulent dans leurs veines. Personnellement, je déplore que notre belle race se soit mêler avec la race des Hommes. »

La dernière phrase de Lindor la piqua au vif. Si l'union des Homes et des Elfes n'avait pas été faite, elle ne serait jamais née. Elle regarda la sentinelle remplir sa coupe pour la septième fois.

« Quel ivrogne! » pensa-t-elle

«Voulez-vous….encore….du …vin? »

« Non, merci! »

« Vraiment! Je me demande …..comment notre belle Luthien a pu….descendre….aussi bas …pour se lier avec un homme! Quel désastre! »

« Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le Seigneur Elrond ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ni ses enfants.» dit-elle précipitamment, outrée par ses propos racistes

« Le Seigneur de Fondcombe peut….être excusé puisqu'il est retourné dans le droit chemin en époussetant…euh….épousant….Ce….Celebrian, fille de nos biens-aimés. Mais la Dame Arwen……par contre, je déplore son soi…disant amour envers cet Aragorn. Quelle peste soit….soit ….les Dunedains. »

Lorsqu'on disait que la boisson déliait les langues, Elenya venait d'en comprendre tout son sens. Sa main serra rageusement sa coupe qui se fissura. Le vin s'échappa des fissures alors que quelques éclats de verres entaillèrent légèrement sa peau. Les deux liquide rougeâtre se mélangèrent dégoûtant sur le plancher. Lindor s'en aperçut. Il tituba dangereusement vers elle, un mouchoir tendu. Il recouvrit maladroitement la main de la princesse avec.

« Vous êtes….très belle…., mon….enfant….chère petite elfe! » murmura-t-il alors que la jeune femme faisait de son mieux pour le tenir à distance

« Vous devriez rentrer ,Lindor, vous empestez l'alcool! »

« Je ne pense pas….que ce soit….cela…qui…qui vous dérange, ma chère!»

D'une main mystérieusement experte, il délassa les cordelettes d'argent qui maintenaient le haut de sa robe en place. Le corps d'Elenya se raidit lorsqu'elle sentit la sentinelle s'insinuer en dessous de son vêtement et lui caresser mollement le dos. Un frisson de panique la parcourut. Elle se souvient brièvement de son abjecte rencontre avec Langue de Serpent . Elle repoussa violemment Lindor puis se couvrit la poitrine avec le tissu pendant.

« En effet, ce n'est pas l'alcool qui me dégoûte de vous, Lindor! » cira-t-elle « C'est vous au complet et votre répulsion pour les gens comme moi! »

« Voyons, ma petite elfe! Calmez-vous….je…je ne comprends pas un traître mot….de…de ce que vous racontez. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas! » cria-t-elle en lui envoya une gifle au visage « Mes oreilles! Elles sont rondes! Vous n'aimez pas le choix d'Arwen ?! Et bien entendez ceci : je ne suis pas une elfe comme vous vous obstinez à dire. Je suis de la race des Hommes en plu d'être une des Dunedains ou une enfant des deux races comme vous semblez tant détester! »

Le tin de Lindor déjà réchauffé par l'alcool et la gifle qu'il avait reçue, vira au cramoisi. Se saisissant de son poignet, il la jeta contre la passerelle du balcon. La princesse serra les dents sous l'impact refusant de crier.

« Petite peste! Toi et les tiens, homme et elfes, êtes l'aberration de cette terre! » siffla-t-il dangereusement « Mon règne recommencera et tu ne sera plus de ce monde pour admirer le spectacle de ma gloire! »

La peur se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme , car ce n'était plus la voix de Lindor qu'elle entendait , mas une voix beaucoup plus grave et profonde presque sortie des entrailles de la terre. Cette voix, elle ne l'avait jamais entendue, mais elle savait à qui elle appartenait. Mais comment??! Comment savait-il qu'elle était là?!

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'elfe et ses yeux se tintèrent de la couleur du sang. Il ramassa Elenya comme si elle e pesait rien la suspendant dans le vide par dessus la rampe du balcon. Tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'écraser au sol était la main de Lindor qui lâchait progressivement sa prise sur elle.

En attendant que sa cavalière revienne, Orophin avait conversé tranquillement avec ses souverains puis s'était promener parmi la foule saluant de passage de vieilles connaissances. Finalement, il descendit à l'étage inférieur alors qu'Haldir le rejoignait peu après. Ils marchèrent doucement à l'extérieur profitant de la chaude nuit qui s'était installé sur la Lorien.

« Tu t'es enfin débarrasser de Serindë?»

« Oui! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un pas hors de chez moi qu'ele m'attendait déjà sur le pas de la porte.»

« Vraiment?! Je n'ai jamais connu d'elfe aussi déterminée a t'avoir! Mais franchement, Haldir, dis-moi que tu ne te lieras pas avec ça? C'est un vrai pot de colle! Plutôt mourir que d'avoir ça comme belle-sœur!»

« Plutôt mourir? Tiens tu me rappelle Elenya, toi! Où est-elle? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs heures! Quoique cela fait du bien de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes!»

« Vous vous êtes encore disputes! Vous êtes de vrais enfants!»

«Ce n'est pas de tes affaires! Dis moi plutôt où elle se trouve. La dame voudrait la voir un moment.»

« Sur le balcon là-haut….» ronchonna-t-il pointant l'étage au dessus d'eux « Elle devrait être revenue depuis le temps!»

Les yeux des deux elfes s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'ils aperçurent Elenya suspendue dans le vide cherchant de quoi à s'agripper. Ils se précipitèrent lui porter secours. Une lueur inhabituelle s'alluma dans les yeux des gardiens de la Lorien, un feu qui brûlait reconnaissant la présence d'un ennemi. Orophin se rua tête première sur l'imposante silhouette de la sentinelle le faisant basculer par derrière. Haldir repêcha par le fait même Elenya qui s'était agrippé extrémiste à la rampe. Prise de panique, elle se débattait dans les bras d'Haldir se souvenant de leur ressente dispute.

« Calmez-vous, Elenya! Bon sang!»

« Lachez moi! Il sait! Il sait que je suis ici! Sauron….!»

Haldir ressera son étreinte autour d'elle troublé par sa panique et autant que par ses paroles. L'ennemi savait….?

« Elenya! Écoutez-moi! Tout va bien!»

« Non! Lindor…..Sauron! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers son agresseur « Orophin…!»

Même embrumé par l'alcool, la sentinelle avait encore beaucoup de force, mais Orophin esquiva avec aisance ses mouvements anticipés. L'inquiétude de la princesse l'ayant touché droit au cœur, il allait donné une bonne leçon que Lindor n'allait pas oublié de sitôt. Il ne lui fallu que trois coups bien placé pour le mettre hors service. Un coup de genoux l'entrejambe lui coupant le souffle, un autre coup de coude dans l'Estomac le faisant plier en deux et le coup de grâce, un de poing bien placé dans la figure lui cassant le nez Stratégiquement bien placé, Lindor gisait par terre gémissant pitoyablement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?!» s'exclama-t-il

« imbécile! Sache que tu viens d'agresser une personne de sang royal…!»

« C'est une Dunedain! Elle ne ….mérite pas…l'honneur…d'être ici!»

N'y tenant plus, Haldir confia la jeune femme à son frère. Il assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes à l'elfe gisant pour le faire taire. Jamais il n'avait entendu pareil disgrâce de al bouche d'un elfe.

Lindor se relevant péniblement fût saisi par la poigne d'Orophin, l'autre main autour de la taille d'Elenya qui enfouissait son visage dans son coup.

Un sentiment étrange submergea Haldir face à ce geste si anodin qu'elle venait de faire. Une sorte de colère sourde à l'égard son frère et de même pour Elenya, mais pour elle, cela se rapprochait plus d'un reproche. Elle préférait la protection de son frère alors qu'elle était sous la sienne . Les dents serrées, il se retourna vers Lindor.

« Ne t'avise plus de poser ton regard sur la princesse Elenya….»

« …sinon, tu ne reverras plus le soleil se lever!» termina sèchement Orophin

_à suivre..._


End file.
